


Alexis, la jeune détective

by MCO



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Saison 2, Short & Sweet, vieille fanfiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCO/pseuds/MCO
Summary: Au milieu de la nuit, juste après l'explosion de son appartement, Kate découvre, dans la bibliothèque de son écrivain préféré, une collection de romans inédite
Relationships: Alexis Castle & Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle





	Alexis, la jeune détective

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fanfiction qui a plus de 11 ans. Elle avait été posté sur le forum Castle, disparu depuis.  
> Je pensais avoir perdu ma fanfiction, mais The Wayback Machine avait archivé cette page. Je réupload donc afin de ne plus la perdre.

L'explosion de son appartement avait touché Kate plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Malgré sa fatigue, son épuisement, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'est ainsi, qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Castle, à la recherche d'un bon bouquin à lire. Elle ne fût pas surprise d'y retrouver les grands classiques de la littérature et le travail de ses collègues et amis. En peu plus de découvrir de la chick lit' et même des romans à l'eau de rose.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle atteignit toute sa collection de guides pratiques et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle découvrit une étagère complète réservée à l'enfance et, l'adolescence. Et, l'état des livres tous avait du être consultés de très très nombreuses fois. Elle arriva vite à la partie qui avait dû être réservée à Alexis avec tous les livres pour enfants. Avec plaisir elle se remémora les moments où elle avait découvert le monde de Roal Dahl et combien elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Swayer en lisant ses aventures.

Mais elle fronça les sourcils lorsque, venant tout de suite après les Harry Potter, venait une collection de livres dont les titres étaient écrit à la main sur la tranche. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, le temps ayant presque effacé l'encre et attrapa un exemplaire et ouvrit à la première page. Et elle fût d'autant plus étonnée et très attendrit en découvrant le titre, écrite de la main de Castle. « Alexis, la jeune détective. Tome 1, les stylos volés ». Elle tourna la page et commença à lire les premières lignes.

« Alexis tentait de préparer son sac avant de rentrer pour la première fois à l'école des grands. Bien que son Papa lui avait proposé de le faire, la magnifique fillette avait insisté pour le faire elle-même. Elle était une grande fille maintenant, intelligente et débrouillarde, elle était parfaitement capable de mettre quelques livres et cahiers dans un cartable ».

Kate ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de se plonger dans la lecture de ce livre policier pour enfants dans laquelle elle retrouvait bien le style de son écrivain favori. Et de se passionner pour les aventures de la jeune Alexis, qui enquêtait, avec l'aide de son amie Paige, sur une très sérieuse affaire de vol des plus beaux stylos qui avait lieu dans sa classe.  
Après moulte disparitions et suspects, il s'était révélé que c'était le jeune Nathan qui perpétrait les vols, jaloux de ses camarades. Le méchant Nathan était renvoyé de l'école et Alexis était récompensée d'une semaine de vacances...qu'elle refusait, préférant se concentrer sur son apprentissage  
.  
Elle reposa le bouquin et compta les suivant. Il y en avait une bonne quarantaine. Elle prit le dernier et lû la dernière histoire d'Alexis, la jeune fille avait désormais 11 ans et rentrée au collège. Son enquête était un peu plus violente, mais toujours abordable pour un enfant. Il était question d'un camarade de classe qui subissait des violences de ses petits camarades et qui ne voulait pas dire qui le martyrisait. L'Alexis des bouquins avait aussi des soucis personnels dû à son âge, comme un papa un peu trop protecteur mais qui l'adorait, une maman trop absente et des disputes avec ses amis qui semblait mineur aux adultes mais très très important pour un enfant. Elle le reposa et revint au second tome. Elle le terminait lorsqu'un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées..

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, en rougissant un peu de s'être fait surprendre.

Castle haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'est pas important.

\- Je voulais pas vous déranger dans votre lecture, vous aviez l'air passionnée, ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner l'auteur. Et d'ajouter, in petto, magnifique.  
-J'étais juste curieuse. Et un peu jalouse. Moi qui croyais être une exception. Être la première femme sur laquelle vous basiez une série de livre, commenta Beckett.

Castle laissa échapper un rire et récupéra le bouquin. Il joua avec avant de donner une explication.

\- Dès qu'elle a su déchiffrer ses premiers mots et qu'elle a compris mon métier, Alexis a absolument voulu lire ce que j'écrivais. Même moi, je savais qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour mes bouquins. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de faire la tête. Est-ce que vous me croyez si je vous dit qu'elle en faisait même des crises de colère ?

\- La douce et calme Alexis, faire un caprice ? Dit Beckett arquant un sourcil dubitatif.  
\- Et oui ! Elle a toujours été très déterminée. Alors avant qu'elle ne trouve mes « vraies » bouquins et les lise derrière mon dos, et finisse par être traumatisée et me ruiner en psy, j'ai créé de toutes pièces cette petite série. Pour compenser et la distraire de mes thrillers.  
\- Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?  
\- Quand j'ai remarqué qu'Alexis était capable de regarder les experts sans sourcillier, j'ai décidé qu'elle pouvait lire mes thrillers, mais c'est vrai que, parfois, ça me manque d'écrire pour elle, confia-t-il.

Kate lui offrit un sourire entre l'amusement et la tendresse.

\- Autant vous pouvez vraiment être l'homme le plus gonflant que je connaisse, autant vous pouvez être parfaitement adorable, complimenta-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre, un peu gênée d'admettre qu'il était adorable.

\- Et ça vous donne envie de me rejoindre dans mon lit n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Rick  
\- Bonne nuit Castle, soupira Kate, en quittant le bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre, non sans embarquer discrètement un autre tome des aventures d'Alexis, la jeune détective.

FIN


End file.
